


Servant of Anarchy

by L0velie



Series: MCYT oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: inspired by Servant of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: Techno has to pay, but Wilbur would do anything for the blood god.Even if it means sacrificing himself.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Servant of Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is heavily inspired by the song Servant of Evil (with Kagamine Len yknow). But instead of monarchy it’s anarchy :)
> 
> Day five of angsty-rushed-oneshots!

“Technoblade, the people are angry. They demand an election, or an execution. Your execution, to be precise.”

The so-called Technoblade was not listening at all. He zoned out the moment he recognized the person coming to talk to him.

Tommy.

His younger brother, still blinded by the idea of a democracy, of an equal leadership. 

After so many years, he still hadn’t gave up the revolution. After Techno overthrew the government, the child immediately disappeared.

That’s what he was doing in the shadows.

But while Technoblade wasn’t listening, his twin, his shadow, Wilbur, was all ears.

Not many people acknowledged him, calling him mad and crazy lunatic, but he was simply passionate. Not desperate.

He knew the execution would be inevitable. Techno would give up his life for his ideals, but Wilbur couldn’t have that. The blood god never dies.

Never.

After Tommy went back to see his friends, Wilbur immediately made his plan in motion.

He waited for Techno to sleep, before entering his twin’s room. He silently made his way toward the bed, then took Techno’s head, lifting the sword in his hand, and-

“What do you think you’re doing, Wilbur.”

He was already behind his twin, an axe positioned in front of the throat.

_ “I wanted to cut your hair.” _

“And why?”

_ “You can’t be executed.” _

“I didn’t plan on being killed either.”

_ “I want to sacrifice myself for you.” _

“We are looking really similar, and we would be carbon copy if we have the same hair.”

A beat of silence.

The both spoke: “Let’s do this.”

The next day, the twins felt like they were looking through a mirror.

They had the same hairs, the same eyes. The same built, the same height. They were perfect copies of each other, and... it felt fine.

As Wilbur went to the central place where the execution took place, Techno was hiding in the public, a black hood over his head and a brown cape on his shoulder. He hated those colors, but if it meant survival... he could survive with it.

The church’s bells rang midday, and it was time for ~~Wilbur~~ Technoblade to die. 

Everyone was silent, staring at the stage.

One second he was alive, and the other... Wilbur’s blood stained the whole stage, as the people danced and celebrate for the death of an innocent.

Technoblade immediately took off, running away. He only didn’t take anything, simply running as far as possible. He wasn’t scared, he just felt hollow and... observed. He has to outrun the person(?) who was chasing him.

After a while, the feeling stopped. He was in a mountain, near a village, and there was snow everywhere. He could start over. 

_ “Technoblade? Why did you ran away?” _

He turned around, only to see a transparent Wilbur, in his childhood clothes.

_ “You promised you’ll be there for me... Did you forget?” _

He wouldn’t be starting over without paying for his sins.


End file.
